Out of the Sands: The Beginning of a Nightmare
by Pvt. Caboose
Summary: On the isolated desert world of Tatooine, Obi-wan Kenobi witnesses an unspeakable horror. The most cunning servant of the Dark Gods has arrived, and though his plans remain a mystery one thing is certain: the galaxy will soon be dragged into a grim, dark nightmare of endless war. Just a one shot for now, but I wouldn't mind expanding if anyone is interested.


Just so everyone knows, I make no claim of ownership over either 40k or Star Wars. The former is property of Games Workshop, and the latter of Disney, which is something I never thought I'd live to see. Hope you guys enjoy the fic!

* * *

Obi-wan Kenobi did not like what he saw. The suns of Tatooine had almost completely set, but the sky was still streaked with a deep, ominous red. As he looked down into one of the small valleys created by the desert planet's ever-shifting sands he saw the Tusken raiders and their captives. They were in the midst of a ritual that he had never seen before, and that he hoped he would never see again. Several captives were already dead, their corpses positioned at key points of an intricate pattern painted onto the sand in their blood. It was in the form of an immense circle, and although the various sigils were painful and terrifying to behold, Obi-wan was able to make out an eight-pointed star in the center. The leader of the sand people began shouting to his fellows, and they roared back in unison. As their chieftain spoke, it became evident that the curled horns he sported were not simply headgear, as they began to grow throughout the course of his speech. Obi-wan didn't need the Force to tell him the entire scene was profoundly wrong.

The Tuskens dragged their eight still-living captives before the great circle, chanting in a foul language that seemed incapable of pronouncing anything noble. It was a tongue that could only express the cruelest of schemes, the most savage of bloodlusts, the most putrid of corruptions and the most scintillating of debaucheries. Obi-wan wanted to stop the madness, but found to his horror that he was rooted in place. The bloody circle began to glow. A faint light pulsated within the center of the eight-pointed star, slowly growing brighter and brighter. Streaks of red energy lashed out from the center of the circle and struck the captives, yanking them into the light as they exploded in a bloody pulp. The Force screamed in agony as the small light became a massive tear in the fabric of reality, writhing with unnatural, eldritch energies.

Obi-wan desperately wanted to act, but could only watch in disbelief as a muscled, blood-red arm launched itself into the material plane. From a distance, it looked as large as Obi-wan. As the arm dug its clawed fingers into the sand, it pulled the monster it was attached to forward and soon a hideous head could be seen as well. Just as red as the arm, the head sported two wickedly curved horns and a long black mane. Its face had a muzzle, and as it opened its mouth it revealed rows of bladed teeth that looked sharp enough to tear through durasteel. The monster bellowed and roared with an insatiable thirst for violence and destruction. Old as he was, Obi-wan was under no illusions about whether he could defeat it, but as he thumbed his lightsaber he hoped he would be able to slow it down. Then the wind began to blow.

It was an unnatural wind, for it came forth from the hole in the materium and carried a wicked laugh which seemed to surprise even the sand people. First it erupted from the rift in a great gust, and then swirled around the unholy circle, shifting the sigils ever so slightly. The daemon (how did he know it was called that?) looked about in confusion as the circle's glow changed from red to blue. The Tuskens were still shouting to one another in confusion when a long staff emerged from the portal and hooked the daemon by the horns. The ground shook as the creature bellowed in protest, but within Obi-wan's head he could hear a deep, rich voice chuckle cruelly.

_NOT FOR YOU!_ Still howling, the daemon was yanked back into the portal, and out stepped a blue-armored giant. Well, it wasn't as large as the daemon, but the Force made it clear to Obi-wan that this new horror was far worse. It was at least three meters tall, though the elaborate horns on its helmet made it appear much taller. The blue armor was bordered with gold, and though it carried a number of ancient symbols and arcane talismans featured prominently on the right shoulder was a flaming serpent devouring its own tail. The sand people began firing on it with the blasters they carried with them, but even at close range their weapons had no effect. The giant just continued to laugh cruelly as unholy fire shot forth from its hands and consumed some of the Tuskens. Long after they ceased to move, the burnt husks of their bodies continued to scream. Others it lifted into the air, as if by the Force, and slammed them back into the ground, each of them landing with a sickening crack. Finally it seemed to simply stare at those few who survived until the last remaining sand people had dissolved into puddles of flesh. The disturbance in the Force was so intense it almost brought Obi-wan to his knees. Out of the breach came three giants with staffs, followed by nine more holding massive guns. When the last of the sand people were dead the breach was sealed, and Obi-wan breathed a sigh of relief at no longer being in the presence of such an abomination.

_THAT WAS JUST THE BEGINNING_. Obi-wan turned and looked at the lead giant. None of those who had come through the portal were looking at him, nor were any of them speaking out loud, but the voice rang in Obi-wan's head all the same, and there was no question of to whom it belonged.

"I suppose you're speaking to me!" Obi-wan shouted back. "I don't know who you are or where you came from, but if you endanger any innocent lives on this planet I promise you I will—"

_RISE THE NEXT MORNING AND WONDER IF IT WAS ALL A DREAM? THOSE ARE BRAVE WORDS FOR ONE UNTETHERED FROM HIS BODY. THOUGH I CAN ASSURE YOU, WHAT YOU SEE IS QUITE REAL._ Suddenly it all made sense to Obi-wan, his inability to move, the surreal nature of it all. He began to wonder to himself, was this a dream or a vision? Had the events he had seen already happened, or were they still to come? Did they even happen as he had seen them? Perhaps it was all a metaphor. For now he would wait and see how things unfolded, it would be unwise to rush things. As it was, the giant seemed to have lost interest in him and was now sniffing the air.

_HMMM, THE WARP IS CALM HERE. THAT WILL HAVE TO CHANGE. AND PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE, KENOBI, YOU ARE RIGHT TO WAIT. YOU WILL LEARN SOON ENOUGH, JUST AS THIS ENTIRE GALAXY WILL LEARN TO FEAR AHZEK AHRIMAN OF THE THOUSAND SONS!_

Obi-wan woke with a start. Breathing heavily, he wiped the sweat from his brow. Calming himself, he realized he still felt a disturbance in the Force. Getting dressed and grabbing his lightsaber, he left his home to investigate.

It was no dream. It wasn't even a metaphor. Obi-wan had tracked the disturbance to its source, and had found everything he had seen the night before. Well, almost everything. The circle, the captives, and the mangled forms of the Tusken raiders were all there, but there was no sign of Ahzek Ahriman or his companions.

"Where did they go?" Obi-wan whirled around to see yet another giant standing behind him. He immediately drew his lightsaber, activating it and slashing at the giant, who casually blocked it with a thick shield before pushing back and throwing the Jedi off balance. Obi-wan waited for the counterattack, moving out of the way of where the giant would most likely swing the massive sword he carried. It never came.

"Calm down, old one. I do not wish to harm you." Obi-wan got to his feet, and after looking the giant over he had to admit it might actually be telling the truth. This one was very different from the others. For one, its armor was a dull, ceramic grey, though it was also intricately crafted. But where Ahzek Ahriman's had inspired only fear, this new giant's armor also inspired awe. There were a number of scrolls and seals attached at different points, and detailed inscriptions were painstakingly etched into its surface. The armor was also far bulkier as well, and had a large cross on one shoulder. The motif of skulls was everywhere. Rather than beastly horns, the helmet seemed to go to great lengths to invoke the image of a noble warrior. That being said, Obi-wan's lightsaber stayed on.

"What happened here?" Obi-wan asked the giant.

"Several of my enemies have entered into this galaxy from the Empyrean, though for what purpose I know not. It seems as though some of your xenos have fallen to the worship of the Ruinous Powers. They tried to summon a Greater Daemon of the Blood-god Khorne, but were tricked into summoning Ahriman instead." All this was too much for Obi-wan to take in all at once, so for the time being he limited himself to being helpful.

"I can't tell you much about his motives, but this Ahriman of yours spoke to me. He said that this was only the beginning and that the entire galaxy would soon fear his name."

"That is most troubling. If that is the case, your galaxy has reason to fear already. Is it possible he seeks power much like what you possess?" This question caught Obi-wan off guard. That the giant had immense power was obvious to Obi-wan, but it was alien to him, and he did not think that it could feel his connection to the Force. Obi-wan's silence seemed to answer the giant's question.

"Then there is no time to lose. I must be off in search of Ahriman. The taint of his presence is still fresh; I should be able to follow him for some time. Before I go, a word of advice. If you see anything like this again, if the eight-pointed star ever makes another appearance on this planet, do not hesitate. If it is xenos, taking life should come naturally, but even if the source of corruption is a fellow human you cannot stay your hand. You must purge the unclean with fire and the sword. There is no other way."

"How will I know what to look for?" Obi-wan felt uneasy after hearing the "advice" offered by the giant. For starters, it was incredibly racist, and more than a little savage. But the question was still justified. The threat was still real.

"That is your quest. I must attend to mine. Were I in your position, I would ask the Imperium to exterminate this world's populace and bring in new settlers, but that option is not available to you. Farewell, Obi-wan Kenobi. I do not doubt that we shall meet again," and with that, the giant took off running at a pace that Obi-wan would have thought impossible for something of such bulk. The encounter left him with many unanswered questions, but he knew that this was no longer a safe place for Luke. For now he would hunt down and eliminate this menace on Tatooine, and hope the grey giant could do the same elsewhere in the galaxy.


End file.
